


Florus

by ottermo



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Theresa takes her intelligent conversation where she can find it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	Florus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing for day 1 of Theresa Takeover week 2020. The theme was ‘childhood’.

Theresa huffed and threw herself down on the grass, over by the trees in the corner of the Queen’s Garden. “It’s not fair,” she declared, “I don’t want another stupid governess. I want to go to school.”

Her companion peered at her through his hooded eyes, and bobbed a wizened head in sympathy. 

“I want to do real lessons. I’m sick of deportment. I can do it already. Just sit up straight and mind your elbows and don’t yawn and it’s stupid because I’m going to be a pilot anyway and pilots don’t have to go to state dinners.” She paused. “Do they? I don’t think they do. Have you ever been to a state dinner, Florus?”

Florus blinked at her, which she took as a negatory. 

“Good. Don’t. They make you use different forks for everything. Well, you wouldn’t do it, would you? You’d just put your head in your dinner and munch.” 

Florus bobbed his head again, and Theresa rested her hand on top, smoothing the leathery skin. “I think I’d rather be a tortoise than a princess. Or at least if I was one of those fairytale princesses we could do a magic swap. You could snap at Fräulein Margot when she tells you your curtsey is wrong, and I could nose around the grounds or go to sleep in a box. What do you think, hmm?”

Florus gave another slow blink. This time it was a ‘yes’ blink rather than a ‘no’ blink, Theresa thought. 


End file.
